


Thanksgiving Dinner: Hale Style

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Hale Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big family, Daddy! Derek, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Human AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Teasing, Thanksgiving, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles host Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Dinner: Hale Style

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all I have been writing this for weeks and yet someone it's 45 minutes until it's not thanksgiving anymore and I'm just finishing. Please comment/kudos! You don't technically have to read the first fic in this series but it gives a bit more to family dynamics!  
> Xx T  
> Ages of the girls:  
> Elaine: 25  
> Emery: 22  
> Elsie: 17  
> Effie: 12  
> Emmy: 7  
> Eleanor: 8 months

"So what do you need me to bring?" Elaine asks, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear, hands busy cutting up avocado chunks for Charlie's lunch.  
"I need you to do the corn, carrots, and some appetizers."  
"Jesus dad, why do we need so much food?"  
"I'm not asking for much Laine."  
"No not for me, I'm just saying in general. We're doing appetizers, ham and turkey, all the sides and like ten desserts. Who all is coming?"  
"First of all our family is twenty people anyway, but if you must know, Laura, Cora and the cousins are coming over for wine and appetizers and then both sets of grandparents are coming for dinner.  
"Oh my god. You're insane."  
"Hey, this is your father. He thinks it's too much stress on Talia to cook for all of us, so he invited them all here."  
Elaine sighs, putting the avocado on Charlie's baby tray, along with some banana and crackers,  
"Well, let me know if you need any more help. We know Ems can't cook for shit."  
Stiles laughs,  
"You're mean! She is making a few things though."  
"Dad! I'd rather cook more than her cook."  
"Elaine! She can make mashed potatoes and rolls."  
"That better be it!"  
"A salad?"  
"That's pushing it."  
Stiles cackles,  
"We're assholes."  
"We are. I've gotta go Dad, talk to you later."

"Hey Ems, how's it going?"  
"Hey Dad, it's going."  
"You sound tired."  
"An eight month old will do that to you."  
"Tell me about it." Stiles sighs into the phone, "Anyway, do you know what you're bringing for Thanksgiving?"  
"Yeah, I'm doing the mashed potatoes, rolls and a salad. Oh and the booze."  
"Yeah, well can you make an appetizer or something? Your aunts are coming for wine and snacks before dinner."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, since your grandma isn't doing Thanksgiving this year, they still want to see everyone."  
"Dad, you act like you live in a mansion. Our asses can barely fit at the table, just us!" 

"I know, I know. But can you try to make something extra?"  
"I'll try, or I'll have Ethan do it."  
"You're the best."  
"I know. What time do you want me over?"  
"I don't know. Ten or eleven. Elsie still needs to take pictures for her class."  
"Oh yeah, damn. And I want some family pictures of us."  
"Plus if Ethan wants to play football with us and everyone."  
"So basically I need to be over at eight in the morning."  
Stiles laughs,  
"Don't act like Charlotte won't have you up at five anyway."  
"Actually, my daughter is an angel unlike her aunt and cousin and sleeps until seven."  
Stiles scoffs,  
"Yeah right."  
"Alright, extra food, booze, be to the house at three am, got it."  
"You're so sassy!"  
"I am your spawn."  
"Goodbye Emery."  
"Goodbye Satan." She says, hanging up before he can swear at her. 

"You're going to play football with the boys right?" Elaine asks, handing Marcus a plate of lasagna.  
"Yeah, it's at the park at eight right?"  
"Yeah. Do you want to bring N-O-L-A-N?"  
"Not particularly, why?"  
"Because I've got a ton to cook, and the baby, and Annie, and he could use some boy time."  
"Why did you offer to cook so much?"  
"I didn't! Dad needs help and Emery can barely make spaghetti so I have to make extra in case she screws up."  
Marcus sighs,  
"Fine."  
"Good. Then you can come home and shower, and hopefully we will all be ready to head over to my parents."  
"What time is dinner?"  
"Between four and five, but my aunts are coming over for wine and lunch."  
"So this is an all day event?"  
"Don't you know by now darling, the Hales do it best."  
Marcus rolls his eyes,  
"Next year, we're so going to my parents."

Emery is sitting on her laptop, surfing Pinterest and scribbling on a notepad when Ethan comes home. He kicks off his shoes and sits down next to his wife, kissing her neck,  
"What's going on babe?"  
"Figuring out what I'm going to cook on Thursday."  
"You need to tell your dads. I don't want you overworked."  
"I'm not going to be, I'm going to go over to my dad's in the morning so someone can watch the baby while I cook over there." 

Ethan wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his lap,  
"I don't want you stressed."  
"I know, I'll try not to be. You know how you can help me?"  
"How?"  
"Make a salad or dip for me that we can eat for lunch."  
Ethan barks out a laugh,  
"How about I buy something at the grocery store and swear you made it?"  
Emery rolls her eyes, shoving at him,  
"What did I marry you for?"  
"Why don't I take you upstairs and show you?" He whispers in her ear. 

"Der, you have to remember this is just family. They have very low standards." Stiles soothes him, rubbing Derek's shoulders.  
"I just want to have enough food."  
"Honey, you're going to have enough food for the neighborhood. You've gotta stop."  
"But I keep finding more recipes-"  
"You've gotta save some stuff for next thanksgiving too."

"Now what's the tentative plan?"  
"Well football is at eight, and before you complain, you're going."  
"But the pies-"  
"First of all, you get up at like five in the morning! If you need to, you can make the pies then, or Wednesday night. While we're gone, the girls will probably set up the table and stuff and you can be cooking all day. I told Laura to be over between noon and one."  
"So she'll be here at two?"  
"Basically."  
"Well at least that's more time to cook."  
"Der, it'll be fine. We have an army of kids to help us with this."  
"You're right." Derek agrees, nuzzling into Derek's neck.

Derek doesn't end up making the pies on Wednesday night, he wants them to be as fresh as possible. He gets up with Eleanor at a quarter to five and once he gets her set up with breakfast, he starts cooking. He has to make two pumpkin, pecan and an apple pie. All before seven thirty, when they have to leave before football. 

Emery groans loudly when her alarm goes off at six thirty. It's too early for her to get up, and she stumbles to get ready. It's too early for her to worry about her makeup or outfits, and she pulls her hair into a ponytail, pulls on leggings and an oversized sweater. She packs a bag for her family, all the stuff they need to get ready at her parents house and their outfits for their pictures. After that, she gets all the food ready that she has to cook. She wakes Ethan before she leaves, loading the baby carrier in the car, Charlotte still fast asleep. 

Emery bangs on the door for what seems like the fifth time.  
"Good god, I know someone's up."  
Finally, Emmy opens the door, cup of coffee in her hand,  
"Geez, dramatic much?"  
"This baby weighs a ton. Out of my way."  
Emmy sticks out her tongue, and let's Emery set the car seat down on the floor.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you outside this early. Or without makeup."  
"Hey now, I filled in my eyebrows."  
Emmy laughs,  
"Did you know?" 

"Where's any other sister besides you? You're too much for this early."  
Emmy pouts,  
"Hey!"  
Emery rolls her eyes, hugging her sister,  
"You know I love you. Happy thanksgiving. Now help me get this shit out of my car." 

When Elsie bounces down the stairs, Effie and Emmy are at the counter, eating donut holes and drinking Starbucks, Emery is feeding Charlotte and Eleanor and Derek is at the stove.  
"Good morning."  
"Morning sleepy head."  
"Sleepy head? It's not even eight."  
"I've been up since five." Derek says, turning to face her.  
"You also have an infant."  
"Exactly, and if you want to keep sleeping in until eight-"  
"Safe sex is great sex, no glove, no love, if you don't wrap it, don't tap it, etc. Dad is better at that than you by the way." She says, grabbing one of the paper Starbucks cups. 

"I am shocked to see you here though, Emery."  
"I need someone to watch Charlotte while I cook."  
Elsie busts out laughing,  
"You? Cooking?"  
"Choke on your Starbucks you brat." Emery says, putting cut up banana chunks on the baby's trays.  
"Girls, girls. Enough." Stiles says, coming down the stairs. 

"Der, are you ready?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Ems, the turkey is in the oven but you can use the stove and the other oven."  
"Got it."  
"Elsie, Effie, Emmy, help your sister."  
"Eh, sure."  
"Just for that, you're watching the babies."  
"No I want to!" Effie says loudly. 

"So who's all playing?" Derek asks, sliding into the passenger seat.  
"Us, Dad, Rafe, and then your brother in law and Cora's boyfriend."  
"None of your friends?"  
"Scott and Allie are in Colorado for their holiday."  
"Oh nice, well I hope my nephews are here cause we're going to need more players." 

"Alright, I buttered you up with Starbucks and donuts, now I need some help." Emery says, tying her hair up.  
"Oh god, what?" Elsie asked.  
"Well someone needs to watch the girls and then I'm going to need some help cooking."  
"Yeah cause lord knows you can't." Emmy mutters.  
"God dammit! It is a holiday and we're supposed to be thankful for each other and I ask you girls to help me and it's like I'm asking you to drink bleach! This is what family does! Do you know how many times Elaine and I watched you all so dad's could go out? How many dances I missed because you were sick Elsie? I missed my first boyfriend's birthday because Emmy had to come home from a birthday party because she was scared. I do everything for you kids and, you can't, help me fucking make mashed potatoes!" She says, bursting into tears.  
Elsie's mouth drops and she moves towards her sister,  
"Emery, I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asks grabbing her arm.  
"Get off of me." She pushes past and heads upstairs. 

Ethan feels his phone vibrate in his pocket for what feels like the hundredth time and he tosses the football to James, Laura's husband,  
"I gotta check this."  
He steps off the field and pulls his phone out, seeing it's Emery,  
"Hey babe, what's up?"  
"Ethan." She cries.  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"Cause I just want to make the food like a good wife is supposed to do and you're all gone and these demon children won't freaking help me! And I know I'm a shit chef, everyone knows it but how can I get better if no one ever let's me?" 

"Ems, baby relax, what do you need help with?"  
"I just need the kids out of my hair! That's all I asked, for someone to watch the babies." She sniffles.  
"It's okay, do you want me to come home?"  
"No. No. I know it's just hormones but I'm pissed!"  
"How are you doing physically? Any more cramping?" He asks quietly.  
"No, no. I'm fine, the baby's fine."  
"Okay." He says slowly.  
"I promise. Now get back to your game."  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Alright. I love you."  
"I love you too honey."

"Annie, please sit down. Watch the parade." Elaine commands, pushing her hair out of her face with her elbow.  
"No!" Annie shouts, standing on the couch.  
"Anne Marie Fitzgerald. Sit down right now." Elaine commands, kneading the dough a bit harder. She was making ham and cheese pinwheels for an appetizer, the creamed corn and roasted carrots were in the oven, as well as the base of her apple pie cheesecake and her cheese ball was in the fridge.  
"No!" Annie yelled, and jumped on the couch.  
Elaine slammed the dough down in the bowl and stomped over to her daughter, yanking her down,  
"Sit there on your butt for the rest of the morning or I swear to god you're not going." She snaps.  
Annie nods, eyes wide,  
"Okay mommy."  
Elaine sighs and goes back to her dough. 

"Hey honey." Marcus says coming in the door.  
"Thank god." Elaine hands Charlie to him, "I have to take a shower and get ready quick and then we've gotta go."  
"Okay. Do you need me to-"  
"Just don't let the kids get too dirty!" Elaine says rushing upstairs.  
"I won. By the way." Marcus says to an empty foyer. 

Emery jumps, almost knocking Eleanor over from where she was standing at the refrigerator when someone kisses her neck.  
"Babe! I told you not to come home."  
"I know but I don't want to hear you cry. I came to knock some sense into your sisters."  
"I'm sure you did." Emery says with a laugh.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm mashing the potatoes."  
"Oh no, that's too much work."  
"Who else is going to do it? Charlotte?"  
"I'll do it. You sit down."  
"Ethan, I'm three months pregnant, not crippled."  
"Just sit. I'll mash, you cook them."  
Emery rolls her eyes, but hops up on the counter to watch her husband. 

"Do you think we hurt Emery's feelings?" Emmy asks. She's leaning against the bathroom counter as Effie French braids her hair. "Well I know we hurt her feelings but like, for real?"  
"I don't know." Effie says quietly, "I hope not."  
"She's being a baby! We were just teasing."  
"Actually, you are always on her ass." Effie tells Elsie.  
"Just me? What can I say? She's fun to make fun of, and you know she can't cook for shit too!"  
"At least she's trying. And she's our sister."  
"Okay, it's not like we called her a bad mom or anything. She needs to get over it." Elsie says, curling another piece of her hair.  
"You're mean!" Emmy says loudly.  
"Shut up!" 

"I gotta check on the turkey." Derek says hopping out of the car.  
"Alright. James said Laura was on the way with the kids, so I hope the appetizers are ready."  
"They should be. Elaine is on the way with some, and then if you could set them out on the table in the den."  
"Sure, no problem."  
"Good. Now I hope this turkey is"  
"Emery Rae! I know your fat ass is not on my counter!" Stiles shouts.  
"My ass is not fat you dick!" She hops off the table and stomps off. 

"I thought a fat ass was a food thing." Stiles says to Derek's back as he checks the turkey, "Like that song. Ass fat, yeah I know, he jiggle cash, throw some mo. Like a fatter ass means more money right?"  
"That song is about strippers Dad." Elsie says, coming into the kitchen. She hugs Ethan, "Hey bro, Happy Thanksgiving."  
Ethan hugs her and kisses his forehead.  
"Apologize to your sister."  
Elsie rolls her eyes,  
"The girls are all ready, how can I help?"  
"Help your dad set up the appetizers. Your aunts are gonna be here soon." 

"Alright. We gotta go we gotta go!" Elaine says rushing downstairs.  
"I'm not dressed." Marcus protests, helping Nolan into his coat.  
"I put some clothes in a bag for you. We've gotta leave right now or we're going to be late!"  
"Okay, okay. You get the food and I'll load up the kids."  
It's not until they slide into the car, Elaine holding the pan of carrots when Marcus smiles at her,  
"You look beautiful." He says, reaching for her hand.  
"Thank you honey."  
She leans over to give him a quick kiss,  
"Eww." Annie says. 

"Hello my darlings!" Laura says, throwing open the door to her brothers' house. She lived two hours away and it was a rare occasion if they got together any time besides the holidays. Currently she hadn't seen them in about three months.  
"Come on kids, get inside. It's cold."  
She held the door with her hip for her three monstrous kids. There was her sixteen year old Brooklyn, the thirteen year old Connor and then the seven year old Chase. 

"Laura!" Emmy exclaimed, rushing to hug her aunt. She hugged her aunt and all her cousins, just as her uncle walked in.  
"It's getting kind of cold. Hey Em! Let's get this food inside, I'm starved." 

It's only about ten minutes later when Cora arrives. She comes in with her fiancée Isaac, carrying two pizza boxes.  
"You brought fucking pizza?" Laura asks, pouring two more glasses of wine.  
"Like I was gonna cook!" Cora shoots back. 

"Hey Laur. Watch your mouth." Derek says, taking a meatball from the crockpot.  
"Hey Der. Shut the fuck up." Laura says with a toothy smile.  
Emmy and Connor fail to cover their laughs.  
"Okay. Now that everyone has got some food, let's all go around and say what we're thankful for! And make it snappy so we can clean up before the babies wake up." 

"Alright, I'll start. I'm thankful for my huge family, and the fact my boo can cook for us all." Stiles says, giving Derek a kiss.  
Derek's ears turn pink and he wraps his arm around Stiles,  
"I am thankful for my wonderful family and the fact that I do all the work in the kitchen and my hubby does all the work in the bedroom."  
"Bowchickawowow." Laura says loudly, Emery wolf whistles and Emmy goes, "Eww!" 

"I am thankful that I am getting my tubes tied next week." Elaine says patting Annie's head.  
"I am thankful for naps." Marcus says, kissing Charlie's head.  
"I am thankful that I can still kick ass at football! And for my lovely wife." Ethan says, kissing Emery's head.  
"I am thankful to be reunited with the woman who taught me the best hangover cures and also ruined my life by bringing me to Sephora." Emery says nudging Laura.  
"First of all, there was no life ruining, simply some credit card debt, and I am thankful that you're pregnant and not drinking so I can have more wine." Laura raises her glass.  
"You're pregnant?!" Comes out of about seven people's mouths.  
"And you told Laura first?" Stiles asks, hurt.  
"I didn't tell Laura anything!" Emery protests. 

"Then how does she know?" Elsie asks accusingly.  
"First of all Emery's a low key alcoholic, so if she's not drinking, she's knocked up or dead. Plus she's a little thick with it. Like more than usual."  
"Mom." Brooklyn moans, "Stop trying to be cool and use slang."  
"I'm not trying to be cool! I am cool!"  
"Says who?"  
"The nineteen year old I'm cheating on your dad with." Laura says sticking her tongue out.

"So wait, you are pregnant?" Derek asks.  
"Yes."  
"Congratulations! When were you going to tell us?"  
"Today. But then you all kept pissing me off."  
"Cough cough Elsie."  
"When isn't Elsie pissing someone off?"  
"When they have a penis."  
Stiles snorts,  
"I beg to differ."  
"Oh I'm sorry, when they have a penis she wants to-"  
"Alright, that's enough of this." James says, taking Laura's wine glass. 

"Alright, I've got one. I'm thankful for my family, no matter how crazy they are, I love all the jokes and ridiculousness." Elsie says raising her glass.  
"Here here." 

Derek is sitting on the couch, watching his family dance around the living room. Hello by Adele is nearly shaking the walls and his whole family is howling along. He still has about an hour before his parents get here and his head is slightly fuzzy from the wine. James is sitting on the fire place, Laura and Elaine both tipsy are standing on the love seat singing into spatulas. Chase and Effie are playing with Eleanor, Emery and Ethan are slow dancing with Charlotte at their feet. Stiles flings next to him, Elsie still dancing with Brooklyn from where he left them.  
"I'm too old for this."  
"Shut up." Derek mutters as Stiles kisses the side of his mouth.  
"You ready to do all this again big guy?"  
Derek groans,  
"I know. We haven't even eaten for real."  
"It's gonna be a long day."  
"And an even longer night." Stiles teases, nipping Derek's ear lobe.  
"I am thankful to know you. I am thankful to be your husband Derek Hale."  
Derek wraps his arm tighter around Stiles, pressing his lips to his head, staring out at their living room full of love and joy and laughter,  
"I am thankful to be your baby daddy Stiles Stilinski."


End file.
